


Police Business

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy comes to see Rhys about some police business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

Rhys looked up at the sharp knock on the door to the company office , watching as the door opened and PC Andy Davidson entered the small room. He smiled politely at Ruth before making his way straight to Rhys’ desk.

“Alright mate. How can I help you?” Rhys asked wondering why Andy had come all the way to his workplace when they were meeting later that evening.

“Police business I’m afraid. I’m sorry to inform you Mr. Williams, but someone broke into your flat earier today. We need you to come take a look and let us know if there is anything missing.” Andy replied.

“Oh” Rhys stuttered out, “Of course.” He grabbed his coat, informing Ruth to hold all his calls, that he would be back in the morning. He then made his way to his car, watching as Andy got into his own squad car and drove towards his flat.

Once in his flat he looked around at the mess, there were things thrown everywhere, but it didn’t look like any of his things were missing. He took a quick walk round the flat before joining Andy back in the livingroom. 

“None of my things are missing, but the rest of Gwen’s stuff is gone, she obviously decided not to be very subtle about moving out.” Rhys told him, wondering about the woman that he had once loved, she really wasn’t the most stable of people.

“She didn’t take it well then?” Andy asked.

Rhys snorted. “That’s an understatement. She wasn’t happy that I was finishing with her, she was more unhappy about me telling her I wanted her to move out. I would be careful though, because she seemed almost homicidal when I told her that I was leaving her for you.”

Andy smiled, “I’ll be careful. Come on let’s get this place sorted. There is a locksmith coming to fix the door soon.”

“Don’t you need to get back?” Rhys questioned as he began to pick things up from the floor.

“Nope. I’ve to stay with you until you have new locks in place, Detective Swanson was insistent, I think she likes you.” Andy replied, pulling Rhys close to him and giving him a chaste kiss, as far as he was willing to go whilst still on duty. Later though, once he had clocked off for the day he would be back and he would show Rhys just how glad he was that the other man hadn’t been home when Gwen went on her destructive rampage.


End file.
